There are a variety of known bag machines used for making bags from a continuous film, such as a polyolefin film. Commercially available bag machines, winders, and folders include CMD® Models 3113, 1100 series, 1500, 4013RO series, and other machines described at www.cmd-corp.com. Examples of patented prior art bag machines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,117,058, 4,934,993, 5,518,559, 5,587,032 and 4,642,084 and US Patent Publication 20060084559 (each of which is hereby incorporated by reference).
Generally, those machines unwind the film from a roll. The film may be a single film, or folded film, or a (flat) tube. Bags are formed by placing seals on the film in desired locations. The seals may form the bottom/top and/or sides of the bag. Perforations may be included denoting sides or top/bottom of adjacent bags. Other operations may be performed such as separating and/or folding.
The bag machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,058 is owned by the owner of this invention, and may be seen in FIG. 1. Prior art rotary bag machine 100 continuously processes a web 201 using a dancer assembly 203, a pair of drum-in rolls 205 and 206 (203-206 are part of an input section), a sealing drum 208, a pair of drum-out rolls 210 and 211, a sealing blanket 213, a pair of knife-in rolls 215 and 216, a knife 218 (which could be any other web processing device such as a perforator, knife, die cutter, punching station, or folding station), a pair of knife-out rolls 219 and 220 (210-220 are part of an output section), and a controller 221. Input section or unwind section, as used herein, includes the portion of a bag machine where the web is received, such as an unwind and a dancer assembly. Output section, as used herein, includes assemblies that act on a web downstream of the seals being formed, such as perforators, winders, folders, etc.
The web is provided through dancer assembly 203 to a forming drum 208. Drum 208 includes a plurality of seal bars 209. The seals bars are heated and create the seals forming the bags from web 201. Web 201 is held against drum 208 (and the seals bars) by a Teflon® coated blanket. End to end bags are formed with one seal from the drum, and side to side bags are formed with a pair of seals. The drum diameter may be adjusted and/or less than all of the seal bars turned on to determine the distance between seals, and hence bag size.
Generally, rotary motion machines register a downstream rotary knife to perforate between two seals, or beside a seal. The prior art of FIG. 1 provides that after web 201 leaves drum 208 it is directed to rotary knife 218, which creates a perforation between bags, or could separate adjoining bags. When the bags are end to end bags, the perforation is placed close to the single seal such that when the bags are separated, the perforation and the perforated end is the top of one bag, and the seal is the bottom of the adjoining bag.
Controller 221 is connected to the various components to control speed, position, etc. Sensors may be used to sense print on the web to form the seals and/or register the perforation (place it in the correct location with respect) to the seal. Also, sensors may detect seals to try and create the perforation in the correct location.
Many bag machines include a winder after the knife. Examples of prior art winders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,890; 4,695,005; 6186436; and 5,899,403, hereby incorporated by reference. Prior art winders either have a rotating turret with multiple spindles or a single fixed spindle and web stopper. A desired number of bags is wound about the spindle, forming the roll. The roll is then pushed off, often using a push off palm. The roll may be paper banded, and unacceptable rolls may be culled. The prior art describes various ways to properly direct the leading end of the roll to the desired spindle, and to control the winding.
Multiple spindle prior art winders require rotating a turret to move the spindle to the starting and winding position. This adds complexity to the machine, and makes air connections difficult. Also, because the turret rotates, it is used with a push off palm that scrapes the spindle over only part of its circumference. Moreover, moving turrets, push off palms, and air horns can interfere with one another or crash. Stationary winders are limited in the speed because of the time it takes to remove a roll. Prior art winders typically cannot used pneumatic devices in applications over 30 cpm. Rather, such a winder capable of 40 cpm would require servo controlled devices.
Accordingly, a winder with stationary spindles that operates at higher speeds than prior art single spindle systems is desirable. Preferably such a winder can be used with pneumatic devices, and can receive air connections easily.